UnnatainableFate
by Natalia G
Summary: Afinal é tudo uma questão de sorte. A hora errada, o lugar errado.


**Unattainable****Fate**

* * *

><p>Parkinson fechou os olhos enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás, pousando-a delicadamente no tronco do carvalho. Alguns dias atrás tal movimento teria passado despercebido ou até mesmo ironizado, porém hoje era diferente.<p>

Suas mãos, trêmulas, buscaram no bolso da capa verde e preta a cartela de cigarros que ultimamente era seu melhor amigo. Na cabeça de outras pessoas apenas um capricho de uma menina mimada que nada buscava além de diversão. Mas agora era diferente.

Parecia a mim que o olhar em seu rosto havia se transformado. Como se de uma hora para outra uma sabedoria obscura tivesse se instalado neles. Em lugar da altivez e superioridade excludente agora havia dor, em lugar de deboche ostentado desde que dera seu primeiro passo nas pedras que faziam o caminho da entrada do castelo havia tortura. Os cabelos longos, grossos e lisos que antes pareciam apenas querer expressar malícia carregavam uma amargura quase pura, quase inocente demais para pertencer a uma sonserina típica.

A verdade é que havia mais nela que os olhos de qualquer um podiam ver, havia mais coisas nela que você pudesse sequer suspeitar, apesar desse ter sido um dos meus maiores passatempos; passar horas imaginando o que se passava por sua cabeça quando seu olhar se perdia em algum ponto fixo, divagando se o que eu descobrira era realmente verdade, ou apenas um sonho, se havia marcas em seu passado assim como havia no meu. Se era ao menos possível.

Seus lábios finos e vermelhos se abriram deixando escapar uma nuvem de fumaça que imediatamente se espalhou pelo ar, como se nunca tivesse existido, como as coisas que ela escondera por tanto tempo. Será que ela nunca confiara em ninguém? E havia mais coisas nela que me intrigavam. Ela tratava os outros daquela forma apenas por desejo, ou para querer que os outros experimentassem pelo menos um décimo da dor do que ela sentia a todo o momento?

Sempre me perguntava a respeito de seus limites. A maior dúvida surgiu no dia em que a vi arrastar uma adaga de prata, de forma precisa e segura, através do braço pálido como a luz da lua até que o vermelho vivo de seu sangue escorresse energicamente para fora de suas veias.

Ela era fraca a ponto de não conseguir ir até o fim ou forte o bastante para não tomar o caminho mais fácil?

Respirei fundo, lembrando-me do dia que encontrara o pequeno caderno de anotações, o dia em que tudo começou. _Escrever para ninguém especificamente me parece melhor do que falar com alguém que vai trair meus segredos._ A partir daquele dia passei a escrever também, mas não era nada profundo, nada que não pudesse ser compartilhado.

Sorri ao pensar, meses depois, que só fizera aquilo para me sentir um pouco mais próximo de uma pessoa que nunca estaria do mesmo lado que eu.

Não que Parkinson fosse uma má pessoa, apenas não tivera as melhores influências, não soube lidar com a vida quando ela chegou, cedo demais; não soube que caminhos escolher. Era apenas uma questão de sorte, nesse caso, o lugar errado na hora errada, mas se fosse pensar em lugar errado e hora errada, eu mesmo estivera muitas vezes nessa mesma cruzada.

Talvez fosse tudo uma questão de quem você nasceu para ser, apenas o destino agindo através de formas desconhecidas. Apenas coisas que supostamente deveriam acontecer, e que inevitavelmente aconteceram. Assim como outras coisas inevitavelmente aconteceriam comigo.

Suspirei. O fim. Era incrível pensar que um momento tão esperado por tanto tempo tivesse chegado tão depressa quando o que eu mais queria era que tudo parasse e voltasse ao normal. Talvez fosse pedir demais querer ter uma vida normal no final das contas.

Fechei os olhos tendo a leve ciência de que meus dois melhores amigos estavam discutindo um assunto importante que exigia minha opinião. Apenas não queria pensar. Não queria ter encontrado o diário, não queria ter descoberto a respeito do que ela escrevia, não queria pensar nela de forma diferente. Não agora que estava tão perto de acabar, não agora que minha vida estava decidida a ser sacrificada por um bem maior. Não agora que as coisas não poderiam ser evitadas.

Afinal é tudo uma questão de sorte. A hora errada, o lugar errado.


End file.
